Scooters are a means of transportation, sport, and a fun toy for people of all ages. One type of scooter has a deck with a wheel at each end of the deck. A user has one foot on the deck, and pushes off with the other foot. Once coasting, the user can bring both feet onto the deck and coast for a distance. The most popular brand of scooter in recent years has had a mono frame, meaning the frame is one solid piece of metal, to which the steering mechanism and wheels are attached. A desirable option is to have a scooter made of modular pieces, so the scooter can be modified to the specific performance or appearance needs of a particular user.